7 Things
by ChocoholicWriter
Summary: WARNING: MENTIONS OF SLASH! This is a bit random. I was babysitting my next door neighbour's little girl and she was playing her Miley Cyrus CD and this song gave me a brainwave. Draco's hurting Harry with his games.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own the lyrics**

**Note: Lyrics are in italics. Text messages are in bold italics.**

**

* * *

****7 Things**

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

Lips smash together in a heated, frantic kiss. I find myself pressed up against a wall whilst my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, snogs the living daylights out of me. My world spins and my knees melt. Draco holds me steady as I sag against him. We are in a darkened alcove in the middle of the night.

'Draco,' I moan.

Draco's lips move down to my neck. 'Harry,' he groans back.

'Does the war scare you, Draco?' I pant, pulling back to look into molten silver eyes.

'No,' Draco scoffs, but I can see a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we've shared_

The stares as the two of us walk down the hallways hand-in-hand always make me nervous. I grip Draco's hand tighter, worried that he will suddenly turn around and start hating me again. I will have to go back to insults and hexes instead of pet names and kisses.

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

The start of our relationship had been wonderful. Snogging every day. Longing to be next to one another. I sigh wistfully. These days Draco can't wait to be alone with his friends in the Slytherin common room. It hurts me to think that I am boring Draco.

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

'But you're hurting me!' I cry out.

Draco flicks his wet hair out of his eyes and glares at me. 'You're too clingy,' he says coldly. 'I need space.'

I flinch and take a step backwards. 'You could've said,' I whisper, tears springing to my emerald eyes.

'I did,' Draco says with a sigh. 'You didn't listen, though.'

He walks away, leaving me alone in the rain, crying.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

I make a list after that argument. I entitle it "The 7 Things I Hate About Draco Malfoy".

1) I hate the way you spend hours looking in the mirror just so that your hair is perfect. I much prefer you tousled and looking like you just crawled out of bed.

2) I hate playing your games. They make me feel inadequate. I always lose and you never seem to care that I'm not having fun.

3) I hate that you're insecure. Don't you see that I only love you? I only want you. You don't need to be so possessive and territorial.

_You love me, you like her_

4) You say you love me but I see the way you eye the other girls. You flirt non-stop with them. Am I not enough for you?

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

5) I hate the way you make me laugh and in the next sentence make me cry. I don't know whether to hate you or love you. Do you enjoy seeing me upset or does it hurt you, too?

_Your friends they're jerks_

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

6) I hate it when you bully the younger students. Just because your friends expect you to make the Hufflepuffs cry doesn't mean you have to. You're better than that, I know you are.

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

7) Do you know what I hate most of all? Despite all the agony you put me through, I'm still madly in love with you and nothing will ever change that. I guess what they say about there being a thin line between love and hate is true.

_It's awkward and silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

He knows what I need him to say to me. I have my list in my pocket. I'm ready to hand it to him and any given moment. I'm praying, though that I'll hear what I want to hear and we can kiss and make up instead.

_But what I need to hear now_

_Is your sincere apology_

'What do you want me to say?' Draco asks coolly.

I blink back tears. 'Aren't you going to apologise?' I ask hesitantly.

'For what?' Draco asks with an exaggerated sigh. 'What have I done this time?'

My fists clench in my pockets. I open my mouth to reply but shut it again and shake my head instead.

'Nothing,' I whisper miserably.

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_********__I'm sorry_

I stare at the text Draco has sent me and delete it. That's not a proper apology, I think to myself.

_**Meet me in the Astronomy Tower**_

I stare at the new message and heave a sigh. I just can't say no to him.

I arrive at the Astronomy Tower. He's already there and when he sees me he drops to his knees.

'I'm so sorry, Harry baby,' he says desperately. 'I love you. Can you forgive me?'

I can tell he doesn't mean it. He doesn't even know what he's apologising for but I cave instantly. I love him too much to stay away.

'Of course I forgive you,' I reply, dropping to my own knees and kissing him sweetly.

_Let's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

'This time it really is over!' I scream hysterically.

'Harry baby, please.' Draco is banging on the door and pleading with me. 'I love you, baby.'

'You should've thought of that before you snogged Pansy bloody Parkinson,' I shout back. 'I hate you!'

I slip my list under the door. He's finally reading it. Now he'll know how I've felt for a very long time.

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends they're jerks_

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

I trash my dormitory before I collapse on my bed. I'm crying so much my throat aches. Draco's read the list. He's banging on the door.

'Baby, I'm so sorry,' he's saying. 'I didn't know you felt that way. I love you, baby. I love you so much. Please come back to me.'

_And compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

As my tears dry and Draco apologises through the door and begs me to take him back I can feel myself caving. I love him too much to stay away.

_I probably should mention_

_The 7 that I like_

Sitting down at my desk I write a new list. "The 7 Things I Like About Draco Malfoy".

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

1) I love your hair. I love the way it falls into your eyes when you haven't put all that muck in it. It makes you look so sexy.

2) I love your eyes. They're like pools of molten silver. I could drown in them and still be perfectly happy.

3) I love the old pair of Levi's you refuse to bin. I love the way they cling to your hips. They're my favourite bit of clothing on you.

_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotised_

4) I love your kisses. You're the only person who can make my knees melt and my heart beat wildly. I never know where I am when you kiss me. I could live off your kisses.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

5) You're the only person who can make me laugh anymore. I don't care that you make me cry sometimes because you always make it better.

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

6) I love the way your hand feels curled around mine. It makes me feel safe and wanted.

_I want to be_

_With the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

7) I know you love me even if you don't know it yourself and that makes everything alright.

I slide the list under the door and wait for Draco to read it. It doesn't take him long, even with my terrible handwriting. I hear him sigh.

'Oh, Harry,' he says. I bet he's leaning against the door. 'I've always known I love you,' he adds.

I sob to myself. I can't help myself. I open the door. I was wrong. Draco's leaning against the wall, not the door.

'Draco,' I say quietly.

'Harry!' Draco scrambles to his feet and pulls me to him. He's raining kisses all over my face. 'Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much. Forgive me. Please forgive me. Merlin, I'm sorry.'

I sob quietly. 'Don't do it again, Draco,' I say.

Draco's smile lights up the room. 'I won't, baby,' he promises.

But I know he will. I guess I'm just too much in love to walk away from this heartbreaker.

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: For all those reading my chaptered fics and waiting for the latest chapters, I'm having some trouble getting them written at the moment so here's a little one-shot. It's helped me clear my block a little.**

**Thanks go to iGymnast for betaing this for me. You're wonderful, sweetie.**


End file.
